


Olive You

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Knock-Knock Jokes, cheesy jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: When Sans tells Frisk about his joke buddy Toriel in the MTT Resort, they realize just how much they miss her.





	Olive You

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know I'm tired but it's short and sweet

Sans’s story had struck a bell deep within Frisk. A sense of longing, yearning to again speak to the woman who they knew he was talking about.

Toriel.

Frisk missed Toriel. They never wanted to leave her comfortable home and butterscotch-cinnamon pie and warm hugs in the first place, but after one night there, they felt an unexplainable need to leave no matter what. So they fought her, and then she gave them a hug and let them go on their way. Frisk had sat down by the golden star and leaned the giant doors to the Ruins for awhile and wallowed in self-pity until they felt okay enough to go on.

They called Toriel, over and over, but she never answered. They guessed that meant she did really want them to leave and never come back.

But then they met Sans and Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys and they were all friends that were funny and enthusiastic and maybe they just needed a hug. Frisk loved all of them immediately.

And that’s why Sans didn’t really scare them with his “you’d be dead where you stand” spiel. They knew he didn’t really mean it, they could see it in his— pupilless— eyes at that moment, they could see it when his smile turned slightly more genuine when they laughed at his jokes and went along with his pranks and his brother’s puzzles. 

Frisk wanted to see Toriel all the more after Sans had talked to them. About his trading jokes with her, about how she had protected them in asking him to make the promise.

Then they had the most perfect idea. They could go back to the big purple doors where Sans always did and they could tell Toriel a knock-knock joke!

They were already up the second Sans left. They ran out of the MTT Resort and ran through Hotland to the River Person who gave them a ride to Snowdin. They were trying to think of the perfect knock-knock joke to tell Toriel, but none of them seemed to fit right.

They could do “Owls say…” “Owls say who?” “Yes they do,” but then they figured Toriel probably didn’t know what an owl was, not living on the Surface and all.

They could do “Knock Knock!” And then she would respond with “Who’s there?” “Déja.” And she would say “Déja who?” And Frisk could say “Knock knock!” That would probably get a laugh, but it still didn’t feel quite right.

As they walked through Snowdin, they tried to think of more, but they never felt like the right one to tell her. All too soon, they reached the door to the Ruins, and they still didn’t know what their joke should be!

All of a sudden, thinking about how loving and kind Toriel was, they thought of the perfect joke that they had heard from someone on the Surface before.

They went up to the door and knocked.

“Who is there?” She giggled under her breath.

Oh, her voice! It was so nice to hear her voice, even if it had not been too long since they had seen her last.

“Olive.”

She made a little gasp as she recognized Frisk’s voice, and her voice was almost filled with hope when she responded.

“Olive who?”

“Olive you.”


End file.
